cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Corridor?
|bosses = Sisters }} The Egg Corridor? (タマゴ回廊? Tamago Kairou?) refers to the Egg Corridor after the events of a detonation whose origins are not specifically revealed in Cave Story. Any items formerly in the Egg Corridor can no longer be obtained here. The Egg Corridor? has many stalactites that may fall when passed under. Larger stalactites will stay wedged in the ground and can be destroyed with a weapon. They are also capable of killing enemies underneath them such as Dragon Zombies. Synopsis When Quote returns to Mimiga Village, he receives an alert on the computer in Arthur's House from Kazuma, telling him to go to the Egg Corridor. Quote arrives in the Egg Corridor to find the place damaged due to the result of a mass explosion. Upon reaching the hatching room for Egg No. 00, Quote meets up with Kazuma, who tells him the events that occurred since he left for the Sand Zone. Kazuma managed to escape to the Egg Corridor, where the Sky Dragon in Egg No. 00 successfully hatched. He asks Quote if he wishes to flee the island with him. Map Sublocations The same buildings found in the Egg Corridor prior to the explosion are also found in the Egg Corridor? with some changes. All eggs that were previously accessible in the Egg Corridor can no longer be entered in the "Egg Corridor?". Cthulhu's Abode? When Quote re-enters the Egg Corridor after the explosion, Cthulhu's Abode, which becomes Cthulhu's Abode? becomes necessary to enter to pass through a wall of rubble. Cthulhu and the save disk are no longer present. Two Presses are seen, along with multiple spikes lining the walls and ceiling. Egg Observation Room? The Egg Observation Room? (タマゴ監視室? Tamago Kanshi-Shitsu?) is the Egg Observation Room after the explosion. This area is also the stage where Quote can fight the Sisters, and must be passed through to get past a blockade in the Egg Corridor?. To initiate the battle with the Sisters, the player must collect the Missile Expansion in the center of the room. The player can skip the Sisters by not opening the chest and proceeding through. However, it is also possible to both collect the upgrade and skip the battle if fast enough in reaching the exit. Egg No. 00 The room appears in its same state as before the explosion, except the egg is now gone. If the player checks the computer, they will meet Kazuma and be allowed access to the Outer Wall from a door on the far right. Egg Corridor Detour Gallery Egg Observation Room?.png | Egg Observation Room? Egg No. 00 (int).png | Egg No. 00 after explosion Cthulhu's Abode?.png | Cthulhu's Abode? Enemies Some enemies encountered in the Egg Corridor can be found after the explosion, along with the addition of some new enemies. Recurring * Beetle - Only beetles that follow Quote around are present in the post-explosion Egg Corridor. * Basu - Follows Quote around like the beetles, and fires green projectiles towards him. * Critter - May be found hiding behind signs and other obstructions. New These enemies are seen in the Egg Corridor only after the explosion. * Dragon Zombie - Often found close to the smashed eggs; the active ones remain fixed to a spot and will discharge a series of fireballs when Quote is within shooting range. * Counter Bomb - Sets off a countdown from 5 when shot at or approached. If not killed within the time limit, it detonates for 30 damage and leaves behind the same pickups it would if killed. The range of the detonation is limited, so evading the Counter Bomb's explosion is possible if the player cannot kill it in time. Bosses * Sisters - A pair of tan dragons that will circle around the centre platform and expel a stream of fireballs periodically. They are vulnerable when they open their mouths and when they are in their "stunned" expression.